No One Else Knew What Happened The Last Night
by Callmemaddy
Summary: Dana's Back and Pissed...at Logan. DL ZC COMPLETE! FINSIHED!
1. Coming Back?

No One Else Knew What Happened The Last Night

Summary: We all know that Dana left, but the question is what happened when she DID leave.

A/N: I'm bored. Stupid Thanksgiving break. I having wrote in like forever but whatever. Read and Review please.

It was one of those days for Zoey Brooks. You know those days that are not good enough to be good days, but not bad enough to be bad days, yeah it was one of those days. That is until lunch came.

THe whole gang was there--Zoey, Chase, Nicole, Logan, Lola, Michael, and Quinn. Nicole was throwing grapes at Michael when he told her how well he did on his math test. He passed, while Nicole got a 37...percent. Logan cell phone rang, he looked at it and chose to ignore it. Chase looked at him and wondered.

"Who is it?"

"What's it to you?" Logan got all defensive.

"Nothing. I was just wondering..."

"It's none of your business," He got up and walked away, "Jeez..."

Chase, Zoey, and Quinn all exchanged glances.  
"Was he always this grumpy?" asked Lola, who barely knew him.

"Probably a chemical inbalance in his brain," Quinn suggested.

"Why?"

"Maybe--" Quinn was about to answer when Zoey's phone rang.

"It's Dana," She stated.

"Well, answer it!" Nicole said, finally joining the conversation.

"Hi Dana! What's up?"

"I've got news!"

"Are you coming home?" Nicole asked, grabbing the phone.

"Hi Nicole, can you put Zoey back on?"

"How'd you know it was me?"  
'Nicole, I can tell by your voice."

"Oh..."

"Can you put Zoey on?" Dana asked.

"Fine."

"Hey Dana!" Zoey was back.

"Hey. So the news..."

"What is it?"

"The program's over Friday.."

"I thought it was two years."  
"It was, but when I got there someone told me I should come back."

"Who?"

"It's not important. I've talked to housing, I'm with you and Nicole again. See you Monday."

"Bye." Zoey hung up, "Guys, Dana's coming back."

Nicole screamed of joy. Lola looked confused.

Chase and Michael found Logan in their room. "What's up?" Michael asked.

"Why do you care?" Logan snapped.

"I've got good news," Chase teased.

"What?" Logan asked, not looking up from his comic book.

"Dana's coming back."

"WHAT? You've got to be kidding. No way in hell. Not now."

"She said someone asked her not to stay the two years."

FLASHBACK

Nicole was crying.

"I promise I'll call."

"You don't understand Dana! You'll never come back."

"Of course I will."

Michael and Chase were in the dorm with Logan.

"Said goodbye yet?" asked Chase.

"Nope. Not planning too," said Logan.

"What?" asked Michael.  
"Why should I?" asked Logan.

It was now one AM. It was raining and Dana was entering her cab.

"STOP!" It was Logan. And he was soaking wet.

END FLASHBACK


	2. Because I'm not in Paris

**No One Else Knew What Happened The Last Night**

_CHAPTER 2_

Summary: We all know that Dana left, but the question is what happened when she DID leave.

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this up the first time...I don't own Zoey 101...please just leave me ALONE!

A/N: Please Read and Review for me. It makes me very very happy.

Logan continued to be unhappy for the rest of the week. It didn't seem to help when people told him, who everyone seem to think was the love of his lfe, Dana was coming back. In fact, some might argue that just made it worse. The days passed and it was now Sunday. Logan looked like a nervous wreck. No longer were girls coming up to him, because girls didn't see him! He was up in his room 24/7 with the exceptions of classes. He even paid Chase and Michael to bring him food.

"_What_ is that smell?" Zoey complained.

"_What _are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"_Why_ aren't you downstairs hitting on hot girls?"

"_Why_ are you such a bitch?"

"_Why _aren't you more happy about Dana?"  
"_Why_ don't you asking my questions?"

"I'm working on Chase on a project here. You should leave. Where is Chase?"

"Chase is looking for you."

"Damn it," She took out her cell phone, "I told him here at 3. Are you going to answer my question?"

"Which one?"  
"About Dana."  
"That's none of your business."

"Fine, Asshole," Zoey was pissed, "Tell Chasse to met me later."

25 minutes later, Chase showed up.

"You're girlfriend came by."

"Who came?"  
"Zoey."

"Zoey's not my girlfriend."  
"Really?"

"Logan, you're really pissing me off."

By the time the day ended, everyone got pissed by Logan. He wouldn't tell anyone what was wrong. Night came and then dawn. And with dawn, came Dana.

FLASHBACK  
"Logan? What are you doing?"

"You can't leave."

"Why?" Dana asked.

"Because...I'm not in France," Logan said.

END FLASHBACK

A/N: Wouldn't one think Logan would be HAPPY that Dana's coming. Well, that one person hasn't heard the full story.


	3. Lies, all the way from France

**No One Else Knew What Happen The Last Night**

_Chapter 3_

Response to Reviews: (A/N: Sometimes I respond sometimes I don't. I mainly don't respond because I forgot. Don't take it personally.)

Wow, I got a lot of reviews so quick.

**Ghostwriter626:** I'm sorry you're confused, if you tell me what confused you, I can try to get you un-confused.

**Stardust104**: Thanks so much. You'll have to wait to see what happens.

**Music4mysoul:** Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like it.

**lilyflowr33**: Thanks! I'm updating now.

**topazchick08**: Thanks! You'll find out what happens soon.

A/N: Sorry if you don't see your name. This is all the reviews I got at the time of publishing. I'll get you in chapter four.

**_Disclaimer_**: Me? Own Zoey? Noo...maybe you can get it for me for christmas.

A/N: Now, that you're officially bored, on with the story!

_Chapter 3: Lies, all the way from France_

"She's be here in 20 minutes!" screamed Nicole

"Who is Dana anyway?" asked Lola.

"Who's Dana? Who's Dana? What are you? New?" Nicole said.

"Um...Nicole, she is new," Quinn said.

"Not the point," Nicole said, acting stupid.

"I'm going to go get the guys...and possibly Logan, who's acting a lot worse than a guy," Zoey told the girls.

"Let's just hope he cheers up when Dana comes," Nicole said optimistically.

"Doubtful," muttered Zoey.

"Seriously, who is Dana?" Asked Lola.

It took Zoey 5 minutes to walk down to Chase, Michael, and Logan's room. She walked past Mark DelFiggaglo's room and 3 doors down, she found the guy's room. She knocked, "GUYS! Dana's here in 15." No answer. "Come on, let me in."

"We would Zoey but Logan's having a mental breakdown."

"Whatever. I'm coming in." Zoey was smart to know the guys never locked there door. She walked in, "You really should lock your door."

"Why?" Michael asked.

"Because people can walk in and steal your stuff," Zoey answered, "LOGAN? WHY AREN'T YOU DRESSED?" Logan was in some black sweats without a shirt

"And you smell like you haven't showered in a week," Chase said.

"Not moving," Logan said slowly.

"He talks!" Michael exclaimed, "Congrats Zoey, you got him to talk."

Zoey's phone rang, "She's here," Nicole exclaimed. Zoey hung up.

"Whatever Logan. Come on guys, let's go."

It only took three minutes to walk back, the three were all so happy, they basicaly ran the whole way. When they got there, Dana had arrived. The whole gang mins Logan was reunited again.

"Zoey, Chase, Michael, what's up?" Dana asked.

"Who cares about us," asked Michael, "You were in France. Tell us about it!"

"Later, I've got gifts for all you guys," Dana said, "Even you Lola, Zoey told me what you might want."

After everyone opened there gifts, Nicole noticed there was one last gift, "Who's that for?"

"Me," Dana lied.

"You brought yourself colonge?" Chase asked.

"No, it was from a guy in France, I didn't really like him, but he wanted me to spray it on my pillow to remember him," Dana continued her lie.

"Whatever Dana," said Zoey, who obviously didn't believe her.

Lola noticed a diamond necklace, she had on, "What a pretty necklace."

"It must be new,' said Nicole, "I don't remember it. Do you Zo?"

"Nope. Is it new Dana?"

"Yep, from my mom when I went to Paris, she said it would gain attention," Dana lied.

"You're mom was always so cool," Nicole said.

"Dana?"

"Yeah, Quinn?"

"Can I have the necklace to melt it?"

"No, Quinn."

Later:

Dana sees Logan...and it's not pretty

Zoey is suspicious


	4. No!

**No One Else Knew What Happened The Last Night--Chapter 4**

**_Disclaimer_**: I'm just a fan! JUST like you. (Unless your the creator, which I doubt you are, but if you are, it is SO incredibly cool you're reading this!)

Reviews:

_First of all, I think it's so awesome you guys are reviewing. You are the ones that keep me going, you and my boredom._

**Stardust104: **Thanks for reviewing. You'll find out what happens soon. (Read on!)

**Leslie: **I'm glad you like it. I'll update now.

**topazchick08: **Thanks for reviewing again. It's cool you came back. Why is Dana lying? I dunno. Ask the author...wait that's me!

**Ghostwriter626: **You read Chapter 3? Are you still confused? (I guess you're suppose to be alittle, maybe)

**Ashley:** What's wrong with Logan? Hmmm...good question. Ask the writer...wait that's still me.Thanks for reading

**Chapter 4--Here Again**

"So Dana? Wanna go get some sushi?"

"Maybe later, Nicole. I have to go do something."

"What?" asked Lola.

"Dean Rivers' Report on France. Gotta turn it in," Dana lied. She wasn't going to do that. She had a bone to pick. And not with Dean Rivers. Dana grabbed a bag, which looked suspiciously like the bag of presents, and left. Zoey was deep into thought. Two minutes later, she got up and left.

"Hey Zo? Where you going?" Nicole asked. No response. She looked at Lola and shrugged, "Wanna play cards?"

Zoey ran to catch up with Dana, but was careful not to be seen. Zoey's phone rang, "And Zo, wanna get a pizza with Michael and me?" It was Chase.

"Where are you guys?"

"The boardwalk," Chase responded.

"Can't. But, hey, is Logan with you?"

"Nope." Chase hung up the phone. He looked at Michael who said, "Strike 3. You're out."

"What was Strikes 1 and 2?" Chase asked.

"I dunno," Michael shrugged.

Zoey had no time for pizza. Something was up with Dana, something was wrong, and she needed to spy. She follow Dana to no other place than (no!) Logan, Michael, and Chase's dorm. _Michael and Chase aren't there. She must need to see--NO!--Logan? No way. She's probably just trying to cheer him up. Dana? NO! Oh my god, she brought the bag of presents. THE COLONGE! NO! That's it! Logan's pretending to be so upset because he's secretly dating Dana! _(A/N: say it with me: NO!) She ran to get everyone.

There was a knock on room 32, Bulter Hall (A/N: I can't remember that stuff, I have no clue if it's right.)

"Open it yourself," said Logan inside.

"LOGAN REESE! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! IT LOCKED!" screamed Dana outside.

"Oh it's you.In that case, I won't be opening the door."

"Yeah, you will or I'll tell everyone how much of a jerk you are and then no hot girls will date you," Dana threatened. Logan opened the door. Dana threw the colonge at him, "This is for you, I bought it before you started being a jerk. Oh," Dana yelled while taking off a necklace, "I believe this is yours." (A/N: Neckalce from Chapter 3)

"That was a gift," Logan yelled.

FLASHBACK:

"Because I'm not in France," Logan said.

"Logan, I can't just leave."

"Of course you can."

"It's an oppournity of a lifetime," Dana sounded sorry.

"Fine. But, I want you to have this." It was a pearl necklace. The necklace. Logan pressed his lips against hers, "If you have to leave, take it. I like you Dana. Promise you'll come back."

"Promise you'll call."

"I promise."

END FLASHBACK

A/N: You're confused? You should be. Logan and Dana were fine when she left. And now Dana's all pissed? Why? And what's going to happened when Zoey tells NICOLE that Logan and Dana are secretly dating? (Yeah right!)


	5. What's MY problem?

**No One Else Knew what Happened the Last Night**

_Part 5By CallMeMaddy_

Response to My Reviewers:

What I really like, is I've seen some of you people before, thanks for coming back!

**Music4mysoul:** I guess your kind of right, but, like anyone else, the character changes when you worry.

**Stardust104:** I doubt you figured it out this early, but feel free to e-mail me your prediction and I'll tell you if it's correct

**Leslie: **Thank you for coming back and reviewing again.

**Noelle Joi:** Thank you. I'm updating now

**Ashley:**You're suppose to be confused. Why do you ask me if Dana and Logan are angry, I'm not the writer (Well, I am) Incase your wondering, this is my way of saying "I'm not going to tell."

(These are all the reviews I got at time of publishing, all new reviews will be responded to in Chapter 6.)

**Part 5 **

Zoey called an emergency meeting at the boardwalk because Chase and Michael were already there. Nicole arrived five minutes later with Quinn and Lola.

"What's up?" Nicole asked in her bubbly voice.

"I don't know how to say it but..." Zoey asked.

"Tell us," begged Lola.

"This is really big..." Zoey teased.

"What is it?" asked Chase, frustrated.

"Ok, ok, Logan and Dana are secretly dating," Zoey yelled finally, causing everyone in the parlor to look at her, she lowered her voice, "But you can't tell ANYONE."

Everyone agreed. No one told except one person. GUESS WHO? Nicole. (A/N: SHOCKER!) She couldn't even wait until they got their pizza, she ended up telling the waiter, who didn't even know them. Then she texted Vicky and Susan.

""Hey, that was a gift," Logan Reese yelled at Dana Cruz.

"Yeah, A gift I don't want," Dana said coldly.

"What's your problem?" Logan yelled.

"My problem? How about your problem?"

FLASHBACK:  
"I promise," Logan said.

"Logan?"

"Yeah, Dana?"

"I've decided I'm only going to the first semester."

Logan smiled. That meant Dana would be back for the second half of 9th grade."

"Dana?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"That was quick. I guess I love you too."

END FLASHBACK

"I don't have a problem."

"Really? How about the fact you said you loved me and you didn't even bother to call or email."

"I WAS BUSY!" Logan said defensively.

Dana glared, "Ok, but you couldn't bother to return MY calls, and when you'd answer you'd hang up."  
Logan didn't have an answer.

FLASHBACK:

"So Dana who's that a picture of?" asked Lily, a girl at Dana's new school.

"Oh, that' Logan. My boyfriend. He said he loved me before I left."  
"If he's your boyfriend, why doesn't he call?"

"Um...He gave me this pearl necklace!"

"When was the last time you talked to him?"

END FLASHBACK

Logan still didn't answer.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I'll have you know that there was plenty of guys who wanted me. But I told them I wasn't single. Some boyfriend you are." Dana left.

"Wait!" yelled Logan, but she didn't turn around.

A/N: That's chap.5. Now, you know why she's mad. But she's still mad. And it gets worse when people think they are dating. And I wonder who Dana blames? There was also be more Zoey/Chase. Hopefully.


	6. Upsetting the Queen

**No One Else Knew What Happened The Last NightChapter 6**

_by CallmeMaddy_

  
Response to Reviews:

Ginger Lovell: Thanks for reading. You're right, Zoey does have a big mouth.

Iluvmatt90: I'm sorry you don't understand. If you tell me why, maybe I can explain it to you.

Ghostwriter626:Thanks for coming back and reviewing.

tutorgrl323:I think I've seen you reviewing some other fanfics of mine, thanks for reviewing this one.

**DISCLAIMER: **I _don't _own Zoey 101, but I _do _own a lucky penny!

_Chapter 6: Upsetting the Queen_

Logan sat in his chair and played his new video game, some NFL football game. A/N: GO STEELERS! Sorry. _Dana's stupid. Who needs her. _Another voice came into his head, _Uh..you do? Man, you REALLY screwed up. _Chase and Michael walked in the door.

"So, Dana was here earlier?" Michael thought Dana came to make out with Logan, not to scream at him.

"Yeah...WAIT! How'd you know that?" Logan asked.

"Everyone knows," answered Chase, "We ALL know about you and Dana."

"How'd you find out," asked Logan, "Well, it doesn't matter, you're on my side right?"

Chase gave him a funny look, "Whatever. So you admit about you and Dana."

"Um, yeah, I guess. I mean that's why she came." A/N: Logan thinks they know about Dana and his fight, when they think Dana and Logan are dating. Logan saying that's why she came, is going to haunt him...a lot.

The three boys went to bed. Sunday left and Monday came. Chase had media first period, along with Zoey.

"I'm telling you, he admitted it. You're right. Dana and Logan are dating!" Chase said that alittle loud. Anyone who hadn't heard Logan and Dana were dating from Nicole, had heard it from Chase.

"Chase," Zoey warned, "Quiet."

"Sorry," Chase raised his voice, "Just kidding." No one believed him. News spread like a wildfire. Kathy, the only bigger gossip than Nicole, was, of course, in Chase and Zoey's class.

--

_New Text Message!_

FROM: Kathy

TO: Glenn Davis, Vicky, Ollie, Todd, Mr. Bender (A/N: lol), Brad, Tom, Ellen, Louise, Emily, Susan, Sally, John, Bob (A/N: etc. etc. etc.)

NEW COUPLE! Dana Cruz and Logan Reese- DATING!

--

Dana Cruz sat in geometry, 2nd period, when Emily, Kathy's best friend and big gossip, looked at her. She laughed. She told her seat partner Ralph, who also laughed. Lola was Dana's seat partner.

"What are they laughing at?" Dana asked.

"You. They probably found out you and Logan were dating?"

"WHAT? WHO SAID THAT?"

"Um, Zoey talked to Chase in first. Said that Logan admitted to Chase and Michael you two were dating."

"Logan," Dana muttered,"Is so dead. Lola start spreading the word this rumor isn't true."

'It's not true?"

"Not even close."

--

Dana and Logan both had basketball next.

"Glad to have you back on the team, Mrs. Reese," joked Brad Johnson, who was Logan's bud.

"When's the wedding?" asked Glenn Davis.

Logan arrived with Chase and Michael. Dana glared.

"Uh oh. What did I do to upset the queen now?"

"Is that suppose to be a joke?" Dana asked.

"Yeah. Haha. Funny? Dana, do you have to be mad every minute of the day?" Logan asked.

"Yes. Because you have to be an ass every minute of the day." There was a chorus of "ooooo's" coming from there teammates.

"Are you STILL mad because I didn't call you?" Logan asked.

Dana ignored Logan...again and started warming-up.

"Chase,old buddy. Why is Dana mad now?"

"I dunno. She's YOUR GIRLFRIEND! Ask her."

"Girlfriend?" Logan asked, "What are you talking about?"

A/N: Dana's rep is destroyed, as everyone thinks she's dating a jerk. Logan is confused and blamed...as usual. Is it really his fault? No. Dana should be mad at Chase, Zoey, and Nicole. NOT Logan. But that's not how life works. :)


	7. What Girlfriend?

**No One Else Know What Happened The Last Night**

_Chapter 7 by CallmeMaddy_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Zoey 101, but I do own a lucky penny

Response to Reviews:

**Ashley: **Your questions are somewhat answered in the 6th chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

**Stardust104: **I'm glad someone figured it out! Thanks for reviewing again.

**Ghostwriter626:** You don't have to say anything. It's cool that you read it.

**Music4mysoul:** Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked it.

**#1:** I KNOW Dana and Logan should be together, but I'm evil.

This is all the reviews received at time being written

**Chapter 7**

Logan looked at Chase funny, "Girlfriend?" Chase looked back at Logan. Logan asked again, "Come on, man this isn't fuuny, what are you talking about?"

"You can stop, everyone knows you two are dating," Glenn answered.

"Says who?" Logan asked.

"I dunno. I heard it from Kathy," Brad responded.

"Well, it's not true!" Logan yelled.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" Brad asked.

Dana came over to ask them to practice, but instead ended listening to the boys' conversation.

"I'm gonna find out who started this rumor, and beat the crap outta them."

Chase and Zoey looked at each other. _Uh oh._

Michael looked confused, "But you admitted it last night."

"No I didn't."

"Yeah you did. We said we know about you and Dana. And you said how'd ya find out. And Chase said so you admit it and you said yeah."

Chase continued, "And I told Zoey. Nicole also told some people. Zoey was the one who thought that was happenning."

FLASHBACK (TO CONFUSE YOU LESS):

_"Everyone knows," answered Chase, "We ALL know about you and Dana."_

_"How'd you find out," asked Logan, "Well, it doesn't matter, you're on my side right?"_

_Chase gave him a funny look, "Whatever. So you admit about you and Dana."_

_"Um, yeah, I guess. I mean that's why she came." _A/N: Logan thinks they know about Dana and his fight, when they think Dana and Logan are dating. Logan saying that's why she came, is going to haunt him...a lot.

END FLASHBACK

"No," Logan said annoyed, "I admitted about mine and Dana's fight."

"What fight?" Zoey asked.

"Logan's a jerk. Nothing new. He said he loved me, but never called..." Dana started a full-on rant about Logan. Logan stopped her, "DANA! Don't you think we should be trying to figure out who started this stupid rumor." Zoey and Chase knew they were all fault, but stayed quiet.

"WE? No, no we. I will try to figure it out, while you stare at a mirror."

"But--"

"I still hate you," Dana snapped.

She walked off. Logan walked in the other direction. Zoey looked at Chase, "We are so dead."

"No? Really?" Chase asked sarcastically. "If I die first, I want to to know...oh nevermind."

--

Logan and Dana had biology together. And lucky for Dana, they were lab partners.

"Shut up and work," Dana snapped.

"Listen. I know who started the rumor."

Dana started to pay attention, "Who?"

Logan just repeated two sentences Chase had said, "I told Zoey and Nicole told some people.Zoey was the one who thought that was happenning. "

"Zoey, Nicole, and Chase?"

"Who else?"

A/N: Only a couple more chapters left. Logan says sorry. Does Dana forgive him? How much trouble are Chase, Zoey and Nicole are? "If I die first, I want to to know...oh nevermind." Zoey wants to know what Chase means! Is she that stupid? We're almost done!


	8. I came back for him

**No One Else Knew What Knew What Happened The Last Night--Chapter Ocho (Eight for those who need to brush up on Spanish)**

_by CallmeMaddy_

Reviewers: I Love you Guys! 

topazchick08:I'm writing more now. Thanks for reviewing.

Ashley: If you starting getting email alert, you can click on the link in the email and be the first to read (That's what I do with alot of stuff...) Yeah, only a couple more chapters but I've started a new fanfic and I'm working on two others. They all do or will have Dana and Logan.

music4mysoul: I'm sorry my stuff is short, I am not really good at working on one story at once, so they end up shorter and I have to work on a different fanfic.

Ginger Lovell: I've posted everything up to Ultimate, now! (Yay me!) And your right, Zoey and Chase...naiive and shy.

Sarah: I'm glad you love this story, but it's ending soon. But I have three other fanfic currently being writing and those aren't close to done AT ALL!

Ghostwriter626:Thanks for reviewing. Fun writing? Sometimes I do, but right now I'm have writer's block so it's not fun.

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Zoey 101, but I do own a lucky penny.   
**A/N:** I think I'm almost done with this one. There may be a sequel, but if there is, not soon. I just started a new fanfic because I'm ended this one quick, its called What happens in Detention, stays in Detention. Basically, everyone gets detention on an off-day so they are stuck in detention...for the whole day! It's going to be good, I promise. So go read Chapter one after you finish this. Oh, and also, Ginger Lovell has a really good Zoey 101 message board, so go check it out: http/ultimatezoey101. Read this, read my newest fanfic, and go to the message board, oh and review too! I am a very demending author, no new chapters until yo do these things! Just kidding. Ok, now, enough of me...

**CHAPTER 8**

"Chase! Come on! Tell me, what you wanted me to know!" Zoey pleaded.  
"I changed my mind. It's not that important..."  
"That's too bad..." Taunted Zoey.

"Why?"  
"Oh, I was just going to tell you want I said on the Time Capsule tape."

"WHAT?" Chase exclaimed. Zoey gave him a devilish look, "Oh, come on, tell me what you said about me."

"Well, I said you were my best friend and you're really nice and funny," Zoey responded.

Chase was disappointed, "Oh."  
"But that's not what I wanted to say..."  
"Oh?" Zoey leaned over and kissed him, "I was nervous to tell you, but after you said 'I want you to know...' I thought I better take the risk."

"And Dana's going to kill us..."

"That too." They both laughed. Chase was really shocked. Zoey just kissed him!

"Zo, how long have you liked me?"

"Ever since you fell off your bike."

"Which time?" (A/N: He's fallen off during the pilot, Back to PCA, and Quinn's Date, now that I think of it...)

"The first time," Zoey laughed, "I can't believe I started to believe in Love at First Sight."

"It's ok... I believe in it too." (A/N: Aww.)

--

"Who Else?"

Dana got very angry, very fast, "They...are SO dead."

"See, I told ya I didn't do it."

Dana glared at him, "Now's not the time Reese."

"I figured it out! Not we, I," Logan said mocking Dana's line-- _WE? No, no we. I will try to figure it out, while you stare at a mirror_

"Hush. Now, they are going to pay."

"How?"

"Zoey's now dating Chase. And Nicole's..."

"But that's GOOD for them."

"Damn, you're right."

"I know. I'm a genius," Logan was as cocky as ever.

Dana was getting less and less mad at Logan and more and more mad at Zoey, Chase, and Nicole. And then she reliazed...

**FLASHBACK:**

_"Logan?"_

_"Yeah, Dana?"_

_"I've decided I'm only going to the first semester."_

_Logan smiled. That meant Dana would be back for the second half of 9th grade._

**End Flashback**

_I came back for him..._

A/N: Really, really short Chapter! Sorry. But it's an important Chapter, right? Zoey and Chase. Dana and Logan...Dana reliazing WHY she came back...now that's big. Probably 1-2 more chapters. This fic's plot is almost done...but I have others I'm writing.Please review!


	9. Wanna Make Out?

**No One Else Knew What Happened **

_by CallmeMaddyFINAL CHAPTER (Chapter 9)_

Disclaimer: I envy the owners.

**A/N**:THIS IS THE **FINAL CHAPTER.** Yay! The pain of reading it is done! Feel happy. Accomplished. Something. Concerning the link to Ultimate, a great Zoey site, I don't know why it won't let me post the link to Ultimate. I have put it into my profile, so go there.

REVIEWS:  
**Ashley**-I'm not sure what you mean by "thanxs for that! but can u try sending it agen, 4 sum reason i didnt get it!" I think you mean the website for Ultimate, you can find the link in my profile. Thanks for reviewing!

**Ryoku's Jiki Sweetie: **Major DL in this chappie! Its the finale!

**Ghostwriter626-**Thanks!

**topazchick08**-When Dana says "Zoey dating Chase, Nicole's now dating-" She's planning to spread a rumor about them, like they did to her. Sorry if that wasn't clear. She's not getting together with anyone in this fanfic.

**scrivania**-Thanks for reading! I'm updating now so you'll find out the end!

**Sarah-**Thanks so much.

**Stardust104-**Thanks.

**RonluVr34-**I'm not sure if your the same Sarah as before, but thank you!

**THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER:**

Dana stopped dead in her tracks. _I came back for him. Oh crap I came back for the guy I've been a bitch to._ Dana was in a trance.

Logan finally tried to get her attention, "Yoo-hoo Dana?"

"Logan!" Dana yelled snapping out of her trance.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"Everything, Logan...I...we can't talk about this here...not in Bio. I NEED to talk to you after class."

--

"It's ok... I believe in it too," Chase replied.

Zoey was speechless.

"Um...are you going to say something?" Chase asked.

Nothing.

"Please?" asked Chase.

"Chase Matthews...just said...he was in love with me."  
"Well...technically...I said I believed in love at first sight," Chase joked.

All of the sudden, a third voice appeared, Nicole's, "Chase, you're ruining the moment."

"Nicole, what are you doing here?" Zoey asked.

"Well, I'm NOT eavesdropping," Nicole was such a bad liar, "Ok, maybe I was, but come on, you two are so cute together!"

"Uh...Thanks?" Chase guessed.

"So, now you two are dating right? RIGHT?" Nicole asked.

"Nosy...aren't we?" Chase answered.

"Are you?" Uncomfortable pause.

"Well..." Chase started.

"We haven't really thought about it..." Zoey started.

"WELL! DECIDE NOW!" Nicole demanded.

"Uh..." Chase said, "Zoey, will you be my girlfriend?"

Zoey pretended to think about it..."Uh...YEAH!"

--

"So..." Logan started, "You wanted to talk?" Logan and Dana decided to go to the beach.

"Yeah..." Dana anwsered.

"Ok...about what?"  
Dana laughed, "I think you know."  
"Nope," Logan lied, he knew exactly what was going on.

"I'm a bitch," Dana admitted.

"Yeah...you are," Logan agreed.

"LOGAN!"  
"Hey, you said it!" Logan thought this was too easy.

"You're not supposed to agree...I'm trying to say sorry."  
"Honey. You're forgiven on one basis," Logan said to her.

"What?"  
"We picked up where we left off before you left," Logan said, "And pretend the rest of this didn't happen..."

"Logan," DANA started, "Wanna make out?"

Logan couldn't believe it, "I so want to reject you like you did to me right now." Dana glared. Logan continued, "But, hey, you win some you lose some."

And Logan finally made out with Dana--upon DANA's request. They did pick it up where they left off. They were together. Like it's suppose to be.

THE END

A/N: Are you going to miss me...I have a solution! Go read my other fanfics! Who ever knew that Nicole would end up getting Chase and Zoey together. Logan and Dana...together...NOW THAT'S HOW LIFE SHOULD BE!

Anyway...

THE END! Happy Holidays folks.


End file.
